dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Berry Hunt
Berry Hunt is the 10th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Bear (debut) Summary Dora and Boots search for blueberries at Blueberry Hill...where Swiper the Fox lives. Recap Dora asks the viewer if they liked snacks. Dora shows the viewer what her mom give Dora for a snack. Dora shows the viewer 5 blueberries. Dora eats them up. Boots the Monkey came along and wanted some blueberries too. The problem was that Dora ate all the blueberries. Boots was sad about them, but Dora tells him that they can find more blueberries. She tells Boots and they can go a berry hunt. They get out a little blue pail from Backpack. And then, Dora & Boots had to figure out where to go to find blueberries. So, they ask Map to give them directions on where to look for blueberries. He says that Blueberry Hill is the place to go to find blueberries. But first, they have row across an icy cold river and then they had to go over the prickly forest before they can get to Blueberry Hill. Map warns Dora and Boots to watch out for Swiper because Swiper lives on Blueberry Hill. Dora & Boots picture the places they have to go in their heads. Then, Dora and Boots sing out a tune similar to the bear hunt song. Dora says out one line and Boots repeats. Dora goes "Going on a berry hunt" and Boots repeats that line. Then she goes "Gonna pick some juicy ones" and Boots repeats. Dora goes "We're not scared" and Boots repeats and then Dora & Boots say in unison, "what a beautiful day." Dora & Boots do it a agin one more time with the viewer joining in. After the jingle, Dora & Boots make it to the icy cold river. They can't go around it and they can't go through it so how can Dora & Boots get across it? Dora & boots find a boat. They put on their life jackets to avoid sinking into the river. Dora & Boots had to row across the icy cold river. They managed to get across in no time. Dora & Boots take off their life jackets. Boots couldn't to taste those blueberries. Dora agreed. Now, they had to figure out where to go next. They made it across the icy cold river. Next, they have to go over the prickly forest. It was so far away. So, Dora and Boots say out the places they were going in their heads and then they say out the berry hunt jingle out loud, then they do it softly, then they whisper the berry hunt jingle and then shouted out the berry hunt jingle. After that, Dora & Boots reach the prickly forest. Boots looked at the prickly forest and Dora goes "Uh-oh" and says with Boots: "prickers and thorns". Dora goes "can't go around it" and Boots goes "can't go through it" and then Dora and Boots asked in unison: "how can we get over the prickers and thorns?". The viewer points out to the vines. Dora thought that was a good solution. Just then, a lizard swings over the prickly forest using the vine. Dora & Boots grabbed on to a vine with both hands. Boots holds onto the empty blue pail with his tail. They swung their arms back & forth. Dora & Boots swung in sync over the prickly forest. Dora & Boots were getting close to the blueberries at Blueberry Hill and that's where they are going to next. Along the way, they have to open a gate that speaks Spanish. So, Dora & Boots said "abre" to open the gate. After that, Dora & Boots had to march up the hill. They say out the places and say out the berry hunt jingle fast and then they say it out even faster. As they got to the top, they had to be very quiet. Swiper the fox lives on Blueberry Hill. Dora whispers to the viewer that Swiper lives in a fox hole and the viewer finds it. Dora & Boots had to hurry and pick the blueberries. They put the blue pail down on the top of the hill. Dora and Boots each took a turn plucking off the blueberries one-by-one as they counted softly. Boots says out loud that they picked a total of 15 blueberries. Dora hushes Boots and thanked the viewer for helping them count. Now, Dora & Boots had to get out of here before Swiper sees them. Swiper pokes his head up from his fox hole. He disappears and reappears out of his fox hole and sneaks up behind Dora & Boots. Dora & Boots spoke out loud now and said "Swiper, no swiping!" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and disappears into his fox hole once again. Boots asked if it was time to eat the blueberries. But without looking, someone goes "Mmm. Blueberries!!". Dora asked "who said that?" Boots didn't know. Dora asked the viewer who said "Mmm. Blueberries!!" and it was a bear. The viewer tells Dora & Boots that the bear was right behind them. Dora and Boots both say in unison: "Oh, no! Run!" Dora & Boots started racing down Blueberry Hill because they're being chased by a bear. Dora and Boots went back the way they came. They shouted "Abre" to open the gate. Next, Dora and Boots swung over the prickly forest. Then, Dora and Boots quickly jumped into the boat, put on their life jackets lightning fast and started rowing across the icy cold river. The bear jumps into the icy cold river and shivers. But then, the bear starts swimming after Dora & Boots. Dora rows the boat as fast as she could. The boat started to tip on side as Dora continues to row. The boat sharply stops on the other side. Boots asked if the bear was still after them. Dora points out they rowed so fast across the icy cold river that the bear was giving up and was going home. Dora thanked the viewer for rowing so fast. Dora and Boots took a turn reviewing what they did. They got juicy blueberries, stopped Swiper the fox and got away from a bear. Now, Dora and Boots started munching the blueberries. It was sweet, juicy and delicious. And that was where Dora & Boots went to Blueberry Hill to get blueberries. Song The Berry Hunt Song Places in episode #Icy Cold River #Prickly Forest #Blueberry Hill Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The lizard that swings over the forest might be related to Isa. *As Dora describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Dora & Boots don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to introduce the Wizzle as he appears in the end credits. See also * Berry Hunt (transcript) Gallery 160003.jpg ice water.jpg looking for next.jpg l5kt1.gif Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes